Stuart Peppers
Background Born out of Butte, MT Stuart Peppers was given amazing Athletic Ability. The former owner of the Ugly as Hell Kickboxing Gym resigned due to extreme facial damage by one of his students. After a while, Stuart Peppers got addicted to plastic surgery and always gets plastic surgery once every 11 months and 30 days. But since his doctor moved all the way to Kansas City, MO, Peppers moved there for his plastic surgery. Stuart Peppers was called up to the HCL to participate in the Welterweight Championship tournament, in which he dominated when he defeated Gabriel Holliday by KO in 0:19 of the 1st Round at HCL 4. Then in the next round he defeated Wes Blackwell by KO in 2:25 of the 2nd Round at HCL 6. He was on a roll until his first loss at HCL 8 against Dwayne De Recha by TKO in the 3rd. Now we are looking if he will bounce back from that loss and see if he will be the next HCL Welterweight Champion. Inexplicably, Peppers is very popular in Japan, where he appeared on TV shows with fellow HCL fighter Rupert Takamura. He fell short of championship glory yet again, by losing in the finals of the welterweight tournament at the Peace Love Fist Summit. Stuart Peppers coached one of the two teams from the reality show Top Cock, alongside Wes Blackwell. At the Finale, Blackwell won the rubber match against Peppers, taking their series to 2-1, and putting Peppers on a 3-fight losing streak. Peppers bounced back at HCL 30 with a TKO victory over DeAndre Combs. However, after the fight, Peppers was quiet, only telling reporters that he "needed something new". No one is sure what this meant, or whether it referred to HCL, fighting in general, or some new bit of plastic surgery. It was later revealed that Peppers had signed with KUMITE, debuting for the promotion in July at KUMITE 7. MMA record |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 14-7 | FORK Enomoto | KO (punch) | KUMITE 36 | December 4, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:47 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 13-7 | Yuri Smeshnov | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 33 | September 11, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:04 | Hokkaido, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 13-6 | Andrew Harvard | Decision (Unanimous) | KUMITE 31 | July 17, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Nagoya, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 12-6 | Darrell Schitt | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 27 | March 13, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:54 | Hokkaido, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 11-6 | Marcel Willaume | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 24 | December 17, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:05 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 10-6 | Werner Schnitzel | Decision (Unanimous) | KUMITE 19 | July 9, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 10-5 | Vic Futanari | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 17 | May 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 7:07 | Sapporo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-5 | Fabio Sensao | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 14 | February 21, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:35 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-5 | Hergen Bjergensen | KO (Punches) | KUMITE 10 | October 25, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:40 | Kobe, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-5 | Ricky Baby | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 7 | July 19, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:26 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-5 | DeAndre Combs | TKO (Punches) | HCL 30 | May 25, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:25 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align:center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-5 | Wes Blackwell | TKO (Punches) | Top Cock 1 Finale | March 12, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:43 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align:center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-4 | Miguel Dominguez | KO (Left hook) | HCL 26 | December 8, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:35 | Aguas Buenas, Puerto Rico | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align:center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-3 | Wes Blackwell | TKO (Punches) | HCL 20 | May 12, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:54 | Ventura, California | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align:center;"| Win |align=center| 5-2 | Jackson Outcast | KO (Right hook) | HCL 17 | March 10, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:36 | Vineyard Haven, Massachusetts | KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align:center;"| Win |align=center| 4-2 | Johan Ponce | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 14 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Stateline, Nevada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-2 | TJ McAllister | KO (Left hook) | HCL 10 | October 21, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-1 | Dwayne De Recha | TKO (Punches) | HCL 8 | September 2, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:17 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Final for the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-0 | Wes Blackwell | KO (Left head kick) | HCL 6 | August 12, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:25 | Kamloops, British Columbia | WW Semifinal, KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Gabriel Holliday | KO (Left head kick) | HCL 4 | July 15, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 0:19 | Saginaw, Michigan | WW Quarterfinal, KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Gabriel Holliday | KO (Uppercut) | HCL 1 | May 19, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:08 | Tupelo, Mississippi | KO of the Night |} ----